The Best Present
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Kai and Kendrix Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**The Best Present**

The streets were bustling with people. The sounds of Christmas were everywhere. No one noticed two older kids moving in between the crowds of people covering the sidewalk. The 11 year old blonde girl was a little ahead of the dark haired boy so she made it to the window first. Within a couple of minutes the boy stood by the girl. The blonde girl with glasses pointed at the window to a little doll, "Is that what you're looking for? For Rachel?"

The boy peered in and nodded, "That's the one she wants."

"Let's go in."

She headed inside with the boy only a few steps behind. The store was quiet compared to the nosy street outside. There were all kinds of dolls spread out amongst the store. They quickly made their way to the window. She smiled at him and reached for the doll.

He quickly grabbed her hand, "Kendrix, we can't just take it."

"Kai, it's not that big of a deal. I'm not taking the one in the display case, just the one right by it." With her semi-free hand she pointed at a box on the floor by the wall.

"Oh."

Kendrix smiled at him and he let go of her hand. She picked up the box and handed it to him. "Do you have enough?"

The boy looked at the price tag and pulled out his money, after carefully thinking a few things out he nodded and brought the doll up to the front. He handed it to the man and within a few minutes Kai had the doll wrapped in another bag and the two friends were back outside again. Kendrix looked up to the sky and smiled, "Kai, it's snowing!"

He looked up and then over at Kendrix and smiled, "It is. I guess you were right, again, we'll have a white Christmas after all." Kai looked at his watch, "We don't have that much more time you know."

"How much time?" Kendrix asked peering over to look at the Kai's watch.

"About half an hour."

"You still don't have a present for your mom."

"What about your Dad?"

Kendrix looked around the street, "How about we go there? It's got stuff that my Dad might like."

"Alright let's go."

Kendrix was off with Kai just a step behind her. They entered the store stamping the snow from their boots. Kai brushed snow off his hair and then gently brushed it off of Kendrix's coat and hair. He was awarded by a smile from Kendrix, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two shared a smile before they continued their search on presents. Kai was looking at a socket wrench set when he heard Kendrix call to him. He turned around and saw her signaling him to come over.

Kai set down what he had been looking at and went over to Kendrix. "What'd you find?"

"This." It was a tool kit for certain cars that her Dad was into.

"That's perfect. Your Dad is going to love that."

"I hope so."

"He will, and if not…" Kai shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "Let's go buy it."

"You're right. Besides he likes this and it makes sense."

The two exited the shop. Kendrix was just a bit ahead when she stepped into the road. Kai heard and reacted before he even saw, he heard the screeching of tires and a horn honking and then he grabbed Kendrix and pulled her off the road and back onto the sidewalk just as the car came at the spot she had been walking.

Kendrix watched the car drove off without a second look at the young boy and girl on the sidewalk. She turned to Kai, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "No big deal." Kai looked both ways and then pointed to a store just down the sidewalk, "My Mom loves that store." Kai and Kendrix went into the store and were able to find a present for his mother in no time.

As they exited the building they heard the distant church bells signaling that it was 6:00. Kai and Kendrix looked towards the bells. "Better get home."

"Good idea."

The two walked home talking about school, the weather and many other things. As soon as they got up to Kendrix's door Kai handed her some of her packages. "Well, have a good Christmas."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow though. We're still opening up our presents?"

"Of course."

Kendrix opened the door and went in placing her things on the ground before coming right back out, Kai was confused, "Did I forget to give you something?"

"Thanks for helping and with the car back there."

"Anything to keep you safe."

A slight blush appeared on the blondes cheeks. "Thank you." They both looked other ways for a minute before Kendrix went up to Kai and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Kai nodded and waited until Kendrix was inside with the door shut before Kai headed home thinking that of all the Christmas presents they had bought or he would get, that that was the best one.


End file.
